cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jubilife
Jubilife ( in , in ) was the of Disparu. Jubilife was situated on the shores of , where the town of is currently located. The city had been the centre of political power within Disparu during its tenure as capital. Jubilife was split into four sectors; the Federal District, the Residential Sector, Downtown Jubilife, and the Diplomatic Quarters. The Federal District was located in the geographic centre of the city. The New Parliament Building and several government buildings such as the Centre for Foreign Affairs and the Ministry of Finance Security Complex were located there. The Diplomatic Quarters was home to and international organizations, as well as several occupied by Disparu's wealthy citizens and foreign diplomats. Following Jubilife's destruction, many embassies located here moved to Férin. Downtown Jubilife was home to several , shops, cafés and the headquarters of different companies and other organizations. History The city had originally been Mistissini, a town. However, after the Government's decision to create a capital in the area, the town was quickly redeveloped. The Disparuean was originally Eterna (now known as Férin); on 27 July 2009, the Government of Disparu announced that the capital would be moved to Jubilife, since the old capital was beginning to get congested with traffic, and the Government needed a capital that was only dedicated to government functions. Redevelopment of the city as the Government's headquarters had already started prior to the announcement. These projects were finally completed on 28 July 2009, and new residents immediately began to flood into the city. On 1 August 2009, Caitlin Darach, the first Monarch of Disparu, was assassinated en route to the Federal District during a visit to the city. Following the assassination, the city was quickly locked down as security forces searched the city for the assassin. The assassin and his conspirators were eventually found; all were found guilty of and , among other things. A former landmark within the city, Darach Park, was named in her honour. On 3 July 2011, during the FLQ Crisis, a group of FLQ took over the city's DNN station, quickly neutralizing its staff. The FLQ used the station's equipment to broadcast the Front's role in the destruction of the Eterna Stock Exchange, as well as its manifesto. The station's hijackers were able to escape incoming security forces by helicopter. The city was the site of Disparu's dissolution. It was here where former Monarch Lance Pikachurin, in a televised speech, announced the Government and country's dissolution, as well as expressing his hope for a brighter future for the Québécois. The dissolution was followed by an anarchist attack and a riot that destroyed a majority of the city's downtown core. Following the fall of Disparu, the city was rebuilt into the town of Mistissini. Notable locations Many former government buildings in Jubilife were rebuilt in Férin, when the re-established Disparuean Government restored that city's status as the nation's capital. Jubilife_Cathedral.jpg|Interior of the Cathedral of Jubilife. CentreforForeignAffairsEntrance.jpg|Entrance to the Centre for Foreign Affairs DisparueanChancellery.jpg|Jubilivian Chancellery, former home of the Chancellor ChateauJubilifeDisparu.png|Château Jubilife, home to the now-deposed Monarchy DarachPark.png|Darach Park DisparueanArchivesBuilding.jpg|Disparuean Archives NationalLibraryofDisparu.jpg|National Library of Disparu NewParliamentDisparu.jpg|New Parliament Building SupremeCourtofDisparu.jpg|Palace of Justice Category:Cities Category:Cities of Disparu